The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for evaluating the adequacy of a connection between a utility line and a utility meter.
Utility meters are typically installed in meter sockets that are connected to a utility supply line and a customer load line. When a utility meter (e.g., electricity meter) is installed in the meter socket, electricity (e.g., electric power) is delivered from the utility supply line to the customer load line through the utility meter. The utility meter can measure a flow rate of the electricity, and thus the amount of electricity consumed by the customer. Over time, the quality of the connection between the utility meter and the meter socket may degrade, such that the operability of the meter is impaired. Therefore, a reliable technique and/or device for testing the connection between the utility meter and the meter socket is desirable.